My Secret Self
by Mist455
Summary: Rina Echizen had a rough past so a Ryoma Echizen was born into her personality. What happens when the Seigaku regulars meet with their favorite idol and to find out that it was a girl all along.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people ok this has been in my head for a while so I just made some stuff up and I made into a story! Yay! Anyway I am really busy so I am so sorry to those who are waiting for my other stories and let's just say that they are almost done so please just wait a little longer and I am sorry I actually would have gotten those chapters done but I got really sick and then I lost my notebook with all my ideas so I had to start all over from where I left off so I am really sorry!. Anyway Please enjoy this story and review I would gladly love a review please!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

* * *

_"Game and match, Ryoma Echizen, six games to four" (cheering in the background)_

_"Can you believe it Greg, the Prince of Tennis has won it!" "I know! I agree with you Cal all of the Prince of Tennis fans are probably crying out in victory for him" "Yup and do you think that the Prince can beat his father, Samurai Nanjiro" "I don't know it might be a long match! Not only that Samurai Nanjiro is the one who- wait sorry I just got something…it seems that The Prince of Tennis will be retiring from the tennis world for a little bit and-" (switch off)_

"Mother, why are they making such a big deal just because I won the US Open and I'm retiring?"

"Well Rina it's because they love you very much so they are very disappointed." Rinko said while smiling half heartily. "And not only that you just won and they want to see you play again and again. Also other strong players will want to verse you to!" Rinko said while trying to persuade her daughter to not retire.

"Well just to let you know it's not working and I'm still going to play it's just that I want a break from tournaments and since that I'm done with my tournaments can I cut my hair?" Rina asked nicely.

"No! You will not do such a thing I love your hair and you will always keep it long unless you want someone to recognize you" Rinko said desperately.

"Fine and they won't recognize me they will recognize Ryoma and they do not love me they love Ryoma!" Rina said while finishing up packing.

Rinko was speechless because she couldn't argue with that because no one knows of a Rina Echizen in the Echizen family because only Ryoma participated in tournaments.

"I'm sorry mother it's just that I know why Ryoma's in my life but I really want to go to Japan because I heard that there are a lot of really good players over there and not only that you and dad are from there right?" Rina asked nicely.

"Yes but….never mind" Rinko said while digging in her pocket. "Here this is the key to the house we own in Japan it's a temple but it's a house"

"Thanks and tell the other things that I have to know before I am surprised when I get to Japan." Rina said mischievously.

"Fine whatever, ok so Nanako will pick you up at the airport and the weak after that you will transfer into Seishun Gakuen a school your dad went to" Rinko said while loading the cab for Rina to go to the airport.

"Thanks mom and you know I didn't have to go to school" Rina said trying to convince her mom that she doesn't need school.

Rina got into the cab and she said her last good-bye's and the cab drove off to the airport. When Rina was almost to the airport Rinko forgot to mention something but she just said that she will just be surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Flight XXX will be departing from New York to Japan in 10 minutes" the speaker said.

'I'm actually very glad that mom got me a first class ticket!' Rina said thinking to herself.

While she was taking out her earphones she heard someone talking in front of her about Ryoma.

"Yeah did you hear he's retiring from the tennis world for now and that means that I can reach to the top soon and surpass him!" the guy said mockingly

After he said that Rina got tick mark on her head and she stood up to see who it was, and guess what it was the guy that she beat in ten minutes at the US Open! I just chose to ignore him since she will probably meet him in Japan. She just sat back in her chair and she put on her headphones and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Setting Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Setting Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO~! My idol! Why must you retire from the tennis world!" Momoshiro yelled in the club room.

"Momo-chan, I am sad to but you must hope that he will come back and stuff nya, always keep your hopes up!" Eiji said to try and cheer up Momoshiro.

"Thanks Eiji-sempai but still I am really sad I would go home right after practice and watch his matches." Momo said with tears falling down his face.

"Saa Momo-chan let's just get stronger and some day we might be able to play him with the pros yes?" Fuji said with his smiling face like always.

"Hai" Momo said while walking out of the club room to the tennis courts.

"I feel bad for Momo" Oishi said "Well we all are sad because he was our light and now, but you know it would be funny if he came to this school and stuff but then again he lives in America."

"Saa that would be very interesting." Fuji said with his sadistic smile of his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I wonder where Nanako nee-chan is.' Rina wondered once she got off the plane and she headed off to claim her luggage.

"Rina-chan~!"

Rina turned around to because she heard her name and she saw her cousin Nanako waving trying to get her attention.

"Hi Nanako!" Rina said while going to her with her luggage.

"Welcome to Japan Rina, I will take you to your house and when are Auntie and Uncle coming?" Nanako said while putting things in the cab.

"They said in two weeks so not that long" Rina replied.

They got into the cab and the driver drove off to their destination. It was a 15 minute drive and when they got there Rina was staring at their so called house that really looked like a temple. It probably was and just that had some household things in there. They quickly unpacked the cab and they went into the house and they set up.

"Rina-chan, you can sleep I don't mind you probably have a jet lag right?" Nanako said

"Ok but then I need to buy some new things ok? So I will leave when I wake up!" Rina said while going on her bed and trying to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rina finally woke up and she got herself ready and she left the house to get some new supplies. While she was walking someone from behind her took her bag and she didn't have the time to react. She was trying to chase after him but she saw one other person on a bike trying to catch up to the person who had my bag and this other guy was yelling bike thief.

'They probably are teammates, I will need help. RYOMA!' Rina thought in her head and she fell out of consciousness.

* * *

**Hope you liked it anyway please leave a review if you can though I wold gladly love them! Anyway till next time Ja!**


	2. So Sorry! Please do NOT kill me!

**A.N./ I am so sorry for like not updating in like a hundred years! Oh and I am also sorry to those who though this was a chapter but I sorry to say but no, I will not be updating soon well because I am busy with school work and stuff and you might say well aren't you on fall break? Well my answer is no because my fall break is next week and then I have a school trip during the fall break and when they told me that I was like nooooooooooooo I can't update for a long time and I am like almost done with the next chapter! grrr I am trying to finish it like nao but I don't know if it's going to be soon but I promise I will update at least something for you guys to read at least to please just hold on for a little while more oh and also I am like making my story somewhat better like more detail and stuff so that's the good part but once I started doing all that I was like why didn't I do this BEFORE! Anyway that concludes this So Sorry thing and I am really super de duper sorry! But soon I might be able to update if school just backs off for like a thousand years for me! Anyway I hope to those with a fall break this week or something soon that is without school I say kudos...**


End file.
